Myth High
by To Fall Into Deprivation
Summary: If you think regular high school is bad. Monsters have it so much worse. They have to go to Myth High, where the gangs are vampires. Forget getting beat up, you'll be sucked dry. Not only that, but the teachers are gods, and the students are various mythical creatures. But who are the 4 girls, who haunt Edward's nightmares. ADOPTED BY: imapeppergirl0824
1. Chapter 1

If you think regular high school is bad, myths have it even worse. They have to go to Myth High, where the gangs are vampires. Forget getting beat up, you'll end up sucked dry. The teachers are gods. Never get on their bad side. And the students are every single creature ever written about in any myth. Greek, Roman,  
>Norse, even made up creatures, they're all here. Trying to survive the 4 decades of high school.<p>

I walked through the grand hallways, admiring the ornate decorations. As I walked down the hall, I passed every creature imaginable. Ghosts, Succubi, Zombies, Shapeshifters, and even a few sylphs and nymphs. Eagerly, I looked around, hoping to spot one of the elusive dragon tamers. They say there was only 4 tamers here at the school, one in each grade. I wasn't watching where I was going, so I ended up walking straight into a wall. At least I thought it was a wall, until I saw the bright, blood red scales and large clawed feet. Suddenly, the supposed wall shifted and I was face to face with a large dragon head. It was huge, the head alone was the size of my upper body. It's eyes were a dark green, and two sharp horns protruded from its head next to its slim ears. I froze, terrified by what it might do to me. A forked tongue slithered out between two deadly looking fangs, as if to taste the air and check if I was good enough to eat. Before I could comprehend what was happening, a tall girl had shoved me backward and was standing in between me and the dragon. I had fallen backward, landing on my back from the force of her shove. The dragon just looked angry, it's eyes changing color from dark green to crimson red. A hiss pervaded the air, giving the room a dark, and sinister feel. I shivered before giving my attention back to the problem at hand. Seeing as the dragon looked like it was about to eat the girl, I quickly picked myself up and ran between them, giving the dragon a defiant glare. All of a sudden, the dragon's face screwed into a strange look. It's cheeks turned red and puffed out. So did it's chest. I cringed hoping, that in five seconds I wouldn't be a cinder. Then, both the girl behind me and the dragon in front of me burst out laughing.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" The girl said, in between gasps of air. She had fallen down when I pushed her and was on the floor rolling in laughter. The dragon was chortling heartily, a rough sound that was not hurtful or pleasant. The sounds mingled in the air, the merry cackling of the girl and the rough chuffing of the dragon. It strongly reminded me of the sound of a crackling fire in a hearth. Loud, and merry yet contained. I stared at the two, confusion written plainly on my face. Finally, when the girl's laughing faded away, she stood up and explained.  
>"Fury here," She said, gesturing to the dragon, "Was about to eat you. I intervened, and she got mad that she didn't get to tear you to shreds like she did the last person who ran into her. Yeah, we got a detention and a warning for that." I stared at her dumbfounded.<p>

Finally I cleared my throat and said, "You're a dragon tamer." I was astonished. The girl in front of me certainly didn't look like a dragon tamer. I had expected a dragon tamer to be tall and lithe, but strong like a ballerina. I also expected them to be dressed in some kind of armor or gear. The girl in front of me, was tall and willowy but didn't look at all strong. And she was dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"When you're done staring, I suggest you get to class." She said. Her voice snapped me out of my reverie. I blushed before looking at her once more. This time, there was a slim blood red dragon in her arms. It was about 10 times smaller than Fury, the other dragon, and was able to fit comfortably in the girl's arms. I gaped, before remembering her remark and snapped my eyes back to her's. I jumped back startled. Her eyes were the sharpest, green I had ever seen. The color of baby grass. The girl chuckled, seeing my expressions as I really took her in.

"Well, I'm going to get to class." She said, before walking down one of the many hallways.

"Wait!" I cried. "I don't even know your name." Instantly the mirth disappeared from her eyes and was replace by a cold, dark, displacement.

"Not many people know my name," She said, "And I'm not eager for you to be the first." With that she turned around and walked away. While I stared at her dumbfounded and at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

**Disclaimer- I own nothing recognizable from any other story that is not ****fan fiction. **

* * *

><p>I sighed, all the classes had gone well and I was up to date on everything I needed to know. Bored, I stared out the window, only to find that girl and her dragons frolicking in the sloping grassland. Unlike before, the girl's face was carefree and full of laughter, while the sun lit her red hair turning it to flames. I slid open my window to watch and was met with the smell of smoke and playful growls. Even with the playfulness imbued within, the growls still made my hair stand on end. For two hours I watched them play, until the sun set and they retreated back into the dorms. I sighed, entertainment gone, but not at all ready to sleep. A loud knocking resounded through the room. I waited to make sure I wasn't imagining it. The silence was stifling. Another round of knocks resounded through the room, giving off a sinister vibe. This felt like a perfect horror story moment. I walked over to the door, the cold metal handle felt like ice in my hand. I slowly turned it and saw, nothing. Confused, I looked around. Seeing no one I was about to retreat back into my room, then I heard a scratching sound at my feet.<p>

"Ahh!" I screamed. Before I realized I was looking at that girls little dragon. The small one. It was scratching at the floor, probably to get my attention. It had a piece of yellowed paper in it's jaws. Reaching down I quickly grabbed the paper from its jaws, and the little dragon scurried away. I closed my door, staring at the slip of paper. It was made of some kind of rough material, and only had four words written in a sweeping, ancient type cursive. It said, 'You Shouldn't Have Looked.'. Next, my room was plunged into darkness. I fumbled around, cursing under my breath. I found the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened. I flipped it up and down over and over. Nothing happened. I wiped some sweat off my brow.

"What the heck," I thought to myself. Then I noticed the air around me getting warmer and warmer. I started to panic. I ran around the room, tripping over tables and random items. Looking for the door. I felt the cool handle under my overheated hand, and quickly twisted the doorknob. Light flooded the room. But it wasn't bright white light, no. It was a glowing red, crimson light. Four shadows stood in the doorway. I blinked my eyes, trying to rid myself of the shadows. But instead of disappearing, the shadows separated into eight. Four girls; one with blue hair, one with brown, one with white, and one with red. The other four, were dragons. Each matching one of the girl's hair colors. I focused in on each girl. Wondering if I had seen them before. The girls were so similar, they could have passed off as quadruplets. Except, for the hair color, eye color. They also were different heights. One was about 6', another was 5'11", the third was maybe 5'10", and the last looked about 5'9". Their eyes were cold hard gems, showing no emotion. Together, they held an ethereal quality. Like goddesses. Then, they spoke in unison.

"You have conversed and watched, of your own free will, one of the sacred. As you have yet to harm her, we will show mercy. But should you harm one hair on her head, we will destroy you without a second thought." They finished in sync and disappeared. Leaving the dragons. Slowly they advanced, watching me hungrily. Ready to catch me should I escape. As the dragons advanced, I tried to inch backward, but felt myself frozen in place. Without a choice, I watched the dragons inch closer and closer. Until one lunged. The last thing I saw was the dragon's gleaming fangs, while the rotten stench from its maw washed over me.


	3. Author's Note

I apologize for the inconvenience. But I promise to update two chapters at a time. I am packed with school work at the moment. My SS teacher is giving us a project. My study hall teacher say's we can't even use our phones to check the time without her permission. My gym teacher is a beyotch and blames us for her bad planning in our schedule.

My life sucks.

Again I apologize and will be updating soon. I just realized that something was wrong with the chapters I was writing. The computer was cutting out everything that I wrote. _


	4. Chapter 3

I realize that I didn't explain a few things.

1. Most of the story will be written from Edward's POV as it is now.

2. This story is unlike any you will read.

3. The red haired girl isn't Bella. As you read in the last chapter, there was a white haired girl, a red-haired girl, a blue-haired girl, and a BROWN-haired girl.

4. This will all become clear … maybe.

5. I do not own Twilight. I only own any made up characters in this story. Maybe not even the plot.

* * *

><p>***Chapter 3***<p>

"Ahh!" I gasped, and sat straight up. "Owww," I groaned. Rubbing my head. A dull ache throbbed through it. I looked around the room, thoroughly disoriented. I realized I was sitting on the floor. "What the heck happened." I murmured. "I must have fallen and hit my head," I thought. Groaning from the effort, I heaved myself up and walked to the couch. Reliving my dream. "It seemed so real," I thought to myself. I could clearly remember the prickly, yet smothering heat. The cold hard stares, of those sisters. The gleam of the dragon's fangs as it leaped at me. The horrid, rotten stench of it's breath. I shivered, and banished the memories from my mind, before rolling over and falling asleep on my couch.

I awoke, to filtered sunlight shining on my face. I opened my eyes, squinting from the glare. Before I realized, I didn't have to squint. The single window in my dorm, was covered in a layer of fine soot. The particles were as small as sand and felt soft when I swiped my finger over the glass. "That's so strange," I thought to myself.

(^-^) & (^-^)

The day passed quickly, with me constantly trying to get a glimpse of the girl from yesterday. But all I saw was a tip of bright red hair as the owner turned a corner, and by the time I got there, she was gone. I quietly ate, or should I say drank, lunch in the cafeteria. Hoping to get a sight of the mysterious girl, but she never showed. I quickly finished what was left of my lunch and rushed over to the library. Longing for the peace and quiet. Silently I slipped into the library, just in time to see the girl from yesterday trip over a misplaced book and drop her papers all over the floor. I quickly rushed over to help, but by then she had picked up all her stuff. Finally seeming to notice me, she glanced up. Before rushing past me. Reaching out, I grabbed her arm trying to keep her from leaving.  
>"Wait!" I called. She turned around, eyes narrowed.<p>

"What do you want?" She said, in a somewhat hostile tone.

"I just felt like I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday." I said, grinning. "My name's Edward."

"My name is Lady, now let go of my arm!" She said, growling lowly. I didn't let go.

"Is that your real name?" I asked.

"No, now let go before its too late!" She said, a tinge of desperation in her voice. All of a sudden she launched a growl that would have been low for a grizzly bear. 30 seconds later, the small red dragon from before burst through the doors. It drew in a breath and breathed a plume of fire at my hand.

"Yeowch!" I yelled, releasing the girl. Before I could grab her again, she had ran out the library doors. I stared at her retreating form. Once again dumbfounded by her strange ways. On her way out, she passed through a shaft of sunlight from an open window, and her hair turned into flames. I gasped, she was one of the girls in my dream.

(^-^) & (^-^)

I spent the rest of the day wandering in a daze. That is, until I felt a sharp pain on my forearm. I looked down, and saw a neatly manicured hand pinching my arm. It was small and slim, with pink nail polish. I saw the arm attached to the hand and the body attached to the arm. As well as the head attached to the body. Yeah, I was not feeling right. The girl had black spiked hair and wore what must be the latest fashions but with my knowledge on that subject they could have come from a donation center.

"Finally," The girl said. "I've been pinching you for the past 2 minutes." I gave the girl a withering glare, but she ignored me. "My names Alice, what's your's?" She asked.

"Edward," I said shortly.

"Well someone's in a bad mood today," Alice pouted. I groaned.

"Could this day get any worse?" I thought. I then noticed the Greek chiffon she wore. I sighed, "I need to stop saying that. Prophet?" I asked. Alice nodded. One second her eyes were focused on me, the next it was like I wasn't there. I stared at her, confused until my brain decided to kick in. "Ahhhh," I thought, "She's having a vision." I face palmed myself while waiting for her to resurface into the real world. It took 5 minutes. But finally she reawakened from her daze. "You going to bother telling me what you were daydreaming about?" I asked Alice. She grinned evilly and shook her head. I sighed, hitting my head against the desk.  
>"Mr. Cullen, do you have anything you would like to share with us?" The teacher asked. (I couldn't be bothered making up a name for him.)<p>

"N-no sir," I answered. Ashamed at being spotted. I kept my head down for the rest of the day. Alice didn't try to talk to me, instead she just let me sulk.

I sighed, day after day, everything was exactly the same. The only new things were my 4 new friends. Their names were, Alice, you already know here, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper is a basilisk. Emmett, is a giant, but they can become human-sized. Last, but far from least, Rosalie. She is a succubus. They are known for their beauty and can make mortal men their slaves. But only MORTAL men. Basically, if you go to this school your not mortal enough to be under her power. Every day flyed by with my little group of friends. Everything was fine, until that one fateful day.

*Flashback*

I laughed, my friends and I were having lunch in a all-monster cafeteria. Emmett was telling jokes, while some were crude, they made us laugh. Then, one by one, all the chattering and laughter died down. I looked around, trying to find the cause of the commotion, or lack of it. I quickly spotted four girls walking towards the line. Everyone moved to make room for them. People even got out of line so they could get their food first. Alice, seeing my confused look decided to enlighten me.

"Those are the dragon tamers." She whispered. "They don't usually eat here but they do buy food and walk outside to eat it. It's strange, everyone agrees that their so similar in looks that they could be sisters." For some reason their faces and statuesque figures looked very familiar. Like lightning, it struck me. They were the quadruplets from my dream. The girls with the brown, blue, white, and red hair that threatened me in my dream, or nightmare. I got up to confront them, amid the watchful eyes of my peers.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. "You're going to get killed!" I shook my head. He didn't understand. He wasn't the one plagued by dreams and nightmares. I quickly walked up to them and stopped them in the middle of the hallway. The entire cafeteria was silent, waiting to see the end result of my little stunt. I stared at them, noticing their bright eyes that contrasted with their hair. The girl with blue hair was the tallest, and had eyes like glowing red coals. The girl with white hair was second tallest, and had black eyes like shiny river stones. The 3rd tallest and the one I considered the prettiest, had brown hair and eyes that were the strangest shade of ice-blue. The shortest girl with flaming red hair, had sharp green eyes. They were dressed in the same simple clothing, just in different colors. The girl with blue hair waved her hand at me, as if to wave me away. I growled, annoyed at her lack of respect. The room drew a collective gasp, no one had ever acted like this to the girls, before.

"Get out of our way," said the girl with the blue hair.

"My names Edward," I said, ignoring her previous command. "What's your names?" The girl with the blue hair looked me straight in the eye, and I felt as if she was looking into my very soul. She sighed.

"You aren't going to leave us alone, so maybe if we deem you worthy. You may later, get to know our youngest." She said, pointing to the red-head. The red-head stared at her in shock and indignation, but quickly gave a resigned sigh. Pointing to a bench outside the cafeteria. I quickly followed her to the bench and sat down, waiting patiently. The redhead sighed once more.

"My name is Ignis, but you will call me Ing for names hold much power. As you know, I am a dragon tamer. But as you don't know, each dragon tamer has a speciality. Mine is fire. I tame fire dragons, and because of that, I can't be burned or in any way harmed by fire." I looked at her, struggling to deal with this new intake of information. Finally, after 5 minutes of continuous staring, causing Ing to squirm. I decided to answer.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I am a vampire as you may or may not know. I am vegetarian and ironically, can only die by fire." I said, flashing a crooked grin. She gave me a small smile, before launching more information.

"My sister's names are; Marie, the blue haired one. Cali, the white haired one. And Terra, the brown haired one. These, of course, are not their real names. Their real names can only be revealed to you by them. Surprisingly, Terra's mom seems to be the only sensible mother here by giving Terra an actual name that is relevant to this century and lifestyle. As you can tell. Ignis, is not exactly a normal name." She smiled, showing me a new side to her. "Oh, and I'm sorry about Lym. She can be very standoffish, but doesn't really warm up to anyone."  
>"Does she have a boyfriend?" I interrupted. Wondering how any one of a group of beautiful girls wouldn't have boyfriends. Ing laughed. As if I had said something utterly ridiculous. I looked at her strangely.<p>

"None of us have boyfriends. We are in no need of any boyfriends or husbands for that matter." She said, after she calmed down.

"How did you get here then?" I asked, confused on how dragon tamers came into this world without a father.

"I hatched." Ing said simply. I stared at her, incredulous. Unable to answer. The silence grew, only punctuated by the occasional crackling of the fire behind us. Finally, I managed to mentally slap myself to sanity.

"A-a-as in f-f-from an egg?" I asked. Apparently my speaking skills had just been thrown into the fire.

"Yes." She said, obviously getting annoyed at me apparent incredulousness. "You know how chickens lay eggs?" I nodded. "Well, dragons lay eggs to, but in pairs. These pairs, if they hatch, will hatch into a dragon tamer and a dragon. This is only if the mother dragon is tamed, and there is no father. If there is a father, the mother will lay five eggs and these will hatch into baby wild dragons."

"So you don't have a mother?" I asked, "Aside from the dragon of course."

"N…" But at that moment the bell rang. Signalling the end of the lunch break. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to go to class.

"I guess I'll see you later then," I said. But there was no one there.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

I spent the rest of the week spending time with Reece. It turns out her favorite food is spicy Indian food. She loves taking hot baths and playing dodgeball. Where the ball is a ball of fire shot by her two dragons. Her favorite color is scarlet and her favorite flower is the Celosia. Her sister Marie is the eldest, and very standoffish but cares for her family. Her sister Valerie, the second oldest, is very playful and happy but only shows it among dragons. Dragon tamers included. Bella, her youngest older sister is very quiet but not shy. She doesn't say much but is the wisest of them all. All this I learned in our daily chats during lunch break. I soon found Reece to be very eloquent and beautiful. She was growing on me more and more every day. Eventually I took her out on a date and we became a couple. It didn't feel quite like how Alice and Jasper described it, but I've never been in love before so who am I to judge. We were happy together. At least I thought we were.

***Flashback***  
>"I want you to meet my family." Reece said, uncertainly. I gave her a reassuring smile.<p>

"I would love to meet your family." I said, "Can we all go out to dinner tonight?" Reece looking immensely relieved nodded. I grinned, this would be interesting.

The restaurant was very fancy and I was impressed.

"How much money does your family have?" I asked, incredulously. Reece grinned sheepishly.

"You know those legends that dragons hoard treasure?" I nodded. "Well their true. Except for the fact, that dragons seem to be happy to share with their tamers." Understanding dawned on my face. Reese smirked at my face. We kept walking until I saw a small table. All three of the other sisters were already sitting there. I slowly nodded to each of them, before I reached the last one. I inhaled sharply. I never got a good glimpse of her before, but she was beautiful. Stop it! You're on a date with your girlfriend! Remember? I internally shouted at myself. But I couldn't help myself. Her hair was thick, shiny, and irresistibly soft. The color of rich mahogany. I just wanted to walk over there and run my hands through it over and over. Her skin was smooth, unblemished, and as pale as can be but didn't look sickly. Then I looked into her eyes. I was entranced. They were a soft, doe color, that could also be thought of as chocolate.

But, my enthrallment seemed to be only one sided. She only spared me a quick glance before looking back at her plate. I frowned, was I that ugly? I just shook my head and turned my attention back to Reece.

"This is Edward," She said, gesturing at me. I smiled at them. They just stared at me, eyes hard and cold as ice.

"Hello," I said, as politely as possible when they were staring at me as if I had killed their puppy… or dragon.

"Edward, this is Marie, Valerie, and Bella" Reece said, gesturing toward her sisters. I politely nodded my head and sat down.

I'm going to skip everything else and say that, I spent the entire dinner getting cold looks from Marie and Valerie, while Bella, the girl I actually wanted to see, stared at her plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I sighed and threw myself onto the bed in defeat. What was I going to do?

**I am sorry this chapter is so short, but Edward met Bella! And I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was in LA, California for Spring break and I have been working on a new story. It was posted 2 days ago and is called Solis's Grim Reaper. Please read.**


	6. Author's Note (Reviews)

I am so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I know my old chapters were short but I promise I'll try to make up for it. I've been going through some writers block and it doesn't help that nobody is reviewing. Please, just one review and I'll post the next chapter within a week. I PROMISE! R&R!

P.S. I am also working on 2 new stories that haven't been posted yet. I'm trying to make them a little longer before I start posting. Which one do you want first.

1. Arabella. Daughter of Death, Mistress of Life. (Twilight/Percy Jackson)

Or

2. Dark Daughter (Harry Potter)


	7. I am so sorry

It feel the motivation for this piece any longer, mostly because I am not the best at plot stories and I am a through and through. I tried, and I am willing to try again, but only if you guys would like me to.

So pm, review, I read all of them. And tell me if you would like to adopt this piece or for me to continue it. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you, because I know that when I find a story that I really liked and the author just stops writing it, i feel really upset. So, once again, I am sorry for any trouble this ending may have caused and I am willing to try again, but only if the readers wish.


End file.
